


you held my hand, you healed me

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Of a sorts, Sick Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Sometimes you just need a friend to help you, especially when you're not at your best





	you held my hand, you healed me

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who requested "Could I request a fic where George is stressed about being unwell before the Azerbaijan GP and another F1 driver calms him down?". I hope my choice of second driver is okay for you! Enjoy Could I request a fic where George is stressed about being unwell before the Azerbaijan GP and another F1 driver calms him down?

His head felt like it was cracking from the inside, there was a ringing in his ears that just wouldn’t disappear, and even the small slither of sunlight that was creeping through the window made his eyes feel like they were burning. He’d had these migraines before, on and off since he was sixteen, but he’d never had one on a race weekend before. There was nothing he could really do to make it go away, except praying at this point. He’d been excused from pretty much everything for today, which he was grateful for. If he’d had to go outside, he’d probably end up throwing up. Or fainting. 

There was a soft knock at the door, causing him to wince a little. “Come in.”

Alex poked his head around the door, squinting in the dark. “George? Are you in here?”

“Haha, very funny.” George put a hand over his eyes, using the other to wave Alex in. “Can you shut the door please?”

“Sure.” Alex whispered, shutting the door with a soft  _ click _ . “The team said you weren’t feeling too good.”

“Migraine.” George explained, gesturing at his head. “Never had one on a race weekend before, there’s just no way I can even go outside at the minute, let alone in the car.”

“Dude, I’m sorry.” Alex sat down on the floor, patting George’s stomach comfortingly. “What did the team say?”

“Um, Nicholas is ready to step in if necessary.” George could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, and was trying to convince himself it was because of the pain, rather than the embarrassment of having to give up his seat, even for the weekend. All he wanted was to have a clear head, to be able to see without blacking out. He wanted to be able to get into the car, he wanted to go racing. He wanted to be able to do anything except lie on this couch, clutching at his head, feeling like it would explode. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” Alex asked. “Glass of water? Painkillers?”

“A glass of water would be great.” George sighed, shifting slightly. “And if you could find something cool? Ice maybe?”

“Sure thing.” Alex said, getting to his feet and disappearing into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. The room fell silent. There was nothing to distract him from the pain. He wished he could just tear his brain out, anything to stop the banging inside his skull. 

He heard the door open again, a soft light cast onto the carpet. “I’ve brought water, and I managed to find an ice-pack.” Alex said, sitting down on the floor again. “I hope it’s okay.” 

“That’s great, cheers.” George took the ice-pack, resting it on his head with a relieved hiss. “Oh my god, I could kiss you right now.” He groaned, tearing up again. “I needed this hours ago.”

“Well, I’m glad you have one now.” Alex smiled, setting down the glass. “How long do these usually last?”

“Could be half a day, could be two or three days.” George said, desperately hoping it was the former. “Painkillers don’t even dent them.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex sounded genuinely heartbroken for him. “And if you can’t race tomorrow…”

“They won’t let me race at all.” George sighed. “There’s absolutely nothing I can do, and it’s not really my fault, but I just wish I wasn’t letting everyone down.”

“You’re not letting anyone down.” Alex said soothingly. “There’s nothing you can do about it, and the team know that. No-one wants you to get into that car like this, you’ll never make it out of the garage. No-one wants you to be like this, we all want you to get better.”

“But, what if this becomes a regular thing?” He winced at the volume of his own voice, pressing a palm to his temple. “What if I have so many headaches that I can’t drive, and the team drop me? Who wants a driver who can’t physically drive?” He broke off, trying to stop himself from crying. “If I can’t drive this weekend, that’s a black mark against my name. What if this happens again? Next weekend maybe? What if I become a liability?”

“You won’t.” Alex promised, reaching up to grab George’s free hand. “I’ve never seen you have one of these migraines before, so you’ve never had one at at a race. This is the first time in years of racing, those are pretty good odds. And the team would never get rid of you, you’re far too talented.”

“You’re a suck-up.”

“Only too you.” Alex grinned. “I’m serious, a blind person could see how talented you are. You don’t feel okay today, so what? You’re allowed to be ill. One bad day is not going to destroy your career, okay? It’s not going to happen.”

“But -”

“I’m not going to listen to ‘but’s’.” Alex spoke over him, trying to keep his voice. “Now, I’m going to go and get you another ice-pack, okay?”

“Okay.” George murmured, squeezing Alex’s hand gently before letting go. Alex left the room again, and George wiped away the tears, hoping Alex hadn’t seen them. He wasn’t ashamed of having emotions, or being upset, but he could only deal with one thing at a time, and he really didn’t feel up to a serious (or, well, another serious) conversation right now. 

“Back.” Alex said softly, trying not to startle him. “Could you stand up for a second?”

“What? Alex, no…” George tried, giving up as Alex shushed him.

“Stand up, then you can lay back down again, I promise.” Alex said, tugging at him carefully. “You’re going to lie on top of me.”

“I wish I could think of a joke.” George sighed, finally standing. “Didn’t take you for a cuddler.”

“Well, I definitely am.” Alex gave a small laugh, lying down. “Come on, get comfy.”

“So many jokes.” George said again. “Fine. 

He climbed onto Alex, being careful not to knee him anywhere, tentatively lowering his head down onto Alex’s chest. Alex rested a palm on his back, and it was nice, being caged in like this. The warmth, the rise and fall of Alex’s breathing starting to lull him to sleep. It gave him something to focus on. _In_ _ , out. In, out _ . 

The last thing he remembered was Alex gently running his fingers through his hair, and then he knew nothing more, sleep finally claiming him. 

~*~

Miracles could happen it seemed, and Friday had dawned with him awakened to a clear head, no trace of headache left. The relief from the team was evident, though no-one had said anything to him, at least not to his face. Alex had sent him a concerned look earlier, worried but vaguely hopeful. He’d sent a thumbs up in response, hoping it would be enough to stop him from worrying. 

In the end, not racing would’ve been better for all concerned. He’d barely been out on track before his day was cut short in the worst possible way, and he would be lying if he hadn’t wished, just for a second, that his migraine had continued just long enough to stop him from going out. Just long enough to stop the car being wrecked from the bottom up. 

The thought was gone as soon as it came, he wasn’t going to wish that pain on himself. He could almost hear Alex chastising him, that if he hadn’t driven then Nicholas would’ve. Stupid logic. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Alex popped up beside him. Speak of the devil. “And how’s the head?”

“The head’s fine, thanks.” George smile. “All down to you.”

“Well, I try my best.” Alex tried to look humble, and failing miserably. “I’m sorry about your day.”

“I’m fine. Well, I’m not, but I’m pissed off and just trying not to think about it.” George shrugged. “Thanks again, though. For yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just helping out a friend.” 

“Still. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Alex gave him a smile, and it really had been too long since it’d been just the two of them. “I’ve got to run, but maybe we should do dinner?”   


“That sounds good.” George nodded, nudging Alex with his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

He watched Alex disappear down the Paddock, determinedly not focusing on how long he continued to watch. That was not something for today. Maybe someday, but he’d just focus on the memories, of the little things. He couldn’t really ask for more than that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, so sorry it took a while! I'm trying to bust through these, whilst dealing with 'back-to-work exhaustion' (I'm not going to deny I've taken a lot of naps these last few days!) I chose migraines as I couldn't find out what he'd had, and it's something I deal with myself so it's easy to put it down in words!
> 
> As usual, crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc), and prompts are always open (Still! Sucker for punishment!) Enjoy ❤️


End file.
